Dora Goblin
The Dora Goblin (ドーラゴブリン, Dōra Goburin) is a goblin-themed Dora Monster from the Bandora Gang. Character History Dora Goblin was sent to Earth in order to steal the souls of children under orders from his master, Bandora. Invisible to the eyes of adults, Dora Goblin used his accordion to enthrall and then transport children to another dimension he called the "Goblin Salon". Dora Goblin's reign of terror happens on the same day that a young boy named Toru is trying to muster up the courage to tell his classmate Michiko that he loves her and give her a rare caterpillar. Spurned by Michiko, Toru witnesses as she becomes Dora Goblin's latest victim, taking the present the boy intended to give her in the process. Trying to warn people about Dora Goblin's activities, Toru is not believed until he tells his tale to the Zyurangers who agree to help him free the souls of the kidnapped children. However, the team had the same problem all other adults had when it came to Dora Goblin, they couldn't see the creature. Learning that the key to Dora Goblin's invisibility was in his boots, the Zyurangers and Toru tracked the monster and his allies down to a cave where he was planning on feasting upon the souls of his victims. As Dora Goblin napped, Toru attempted to switch his boots onto the wrong feet in order to negate his powers. Unfortunately, Dora Goblin awoke and caught the boy in the act. However, the Zyurangers tricked the dimwitted monster into thinking that they already switched his shoes. Putting the footwear on the wrong feet rendered the monster visible and open for attack. Seeing that her creation was fighting a losing battle, Bandora used her magic to grow the monster in size. Despite this, the Zyurangers summoned Daizyuzin and were able to fend off the monster's attack until they were able to slay it with the God Horn. Upon his destruction, all the souls consumed by Dora Goblin were returned to their proper bodies, restoring the children to normal. Personality Although a sinister creature, Dora Goblin is not particularly bright and can be easily tricked into doing something -- such as being tricked into putting his shoes on the wrong feet. A glutton, he becomes temperamental when he doesn't get fed in a timely fashion and naps after he is finished eating. Powers and Abilities * Soul Consumption: When the soul of a child is extracted it is transformed into a ball which Dora Goblin can then consume. Although Dora Goblin has displayed an appetite for souls, there is no clear evidence if this increases or maintains his power or if this is merely a form of sustenance. Upon his destruction, all souls he has consumed are returned to their rightful bodies. It is unknown if he would eventually digest the souls he consumes or if they are merely contained within him for an indefinite period of time. * Teleportation: Dora Goblin can teleport himself and his victims to another dimension he called the Goblin Salon. To transport a victim, he runs around them in a circle while enthralling them with his music. Somehow this causes his victim to suddenly run at an amazing speed until they cross over to the Goblin Salon dimension. Arsenal * Accordion: Dora Goblin's accordion has a number of different abilities. Primarily, the music from this instrument can enthrall children. He can also use the accordion to create illusions, such as making the scenery change or making himself look like something else. For example, while battling Daizyuzin, Dora Goblin made the area around them appear to change into a city and later made himself look like both a tall building and then a boulder in order to confuse his opponent. *'Goblin Salon Bus:' When his victims arrive in the Goblin Salon dimension they are picked up by a bus which is where their souls are harvested. In this instance Bookback was depicted as extracting the children's souls simply by holding out his hand near their chest. It is unclear if this was a natural ability which Bookback had or an ability that was granted to anyone in control of the bus. Nor is it clear if Dora Goblin could extract souls himself or if he needed the bus or another individual to do the extraction for him. * Magic Boots: When put on properly, Dora Goblin's boots make him invisible to adults, although children can still see him. Putting his boots on the wrong feet negates this power. * Rake: Dora Goblin's primary offensive weapon this seemingly harmless gardening tool is capable of firing powerful energy blasts. * Helmet: Dora Goblin's helmet is capable of generating bolts of lightning. * Sword: Dora Goblin has a sword around his waist but it is unknown what powers it has. See Also Category:Dora Monsters